


Dragged Away

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Abusive Deceit Sanders, Dark, Drabble, Other, Relationship can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Day 6 of Whumptober: Dragged Away. Patton needs to get to Virgil. He is not successful.





	Dragged Away

Patton stood frozen, hands trembling. "Virgil? Virgil, it's okay, I'm gonna help you!"

Virgil's cries of fear were making Patton's heart break. He ran forward but a hand on his shoulder kept him still. Patton struggled. "I'm coming, Virgil, I'm coming!" he promised.

Two hands clad in yellow gloves wrapped around his middle and dragged him away. "No! No!" Patton exclaimed, struggling against them.

The last thing he saw before he was swallowed up by darkness was the Duke stepping up behind Virgil and the pure fear in Virgil's eyes as Remus said, "We're going to have _so_ much fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
